LoveRivalShipping - Unwavering Hearts
by 8kkmartin
Summary: This story takes place after the events of Omega Ruby. May has moved half way across the region, while Brendan and Wally worry about their friendship, and how to make it special. LoveRivalShipping (Rated T just for safety)
1. Chapter 1

I screamed, jumping up from my bed and breathing heavily, my entire body covered in sweat as I realized I was only dreaming. Still, it was scary, and all too realistic. My mom and dad barged into my room, holding flashlights and looking at me worryingly. "Wally, honey, are you okay?" my mother asked, leaning on the side of the door. I nodded and started to cough, but motioned my parents to go back to bed. After they'd left and shut my door back, I quickly climbed off my bed and opened up my window. The wind was blowing perfectly, and the moon casted a beautiful light over Petalburg. Without hesitation, I slowly and steadily left my room out of the window, soon reaching the smooth grass below.

Quickly, I got out one of my pokeballs as my talonflame exited in a red light. "Okay Talonflame, take me to Brendan's house, p-please…" I commanded nicely, shivering from the cold winds that passed over my body. Talonflame nodded, allowing me to jump onto its back as he rode me all the way to Littleroot Town, landing right outside of Brendan's house. I then retrieved talonflame back into its pokeball, grabbing a pebble off the ground and throwing it at Brendan's window. "Psst! Brendan!" I yelled softly, starting to cough even more now. I threw another pebble, and after a few seconds, Brendan's window finally slid open, and a boy with messy brown hair appeared. As he stuck his head out, he gasped.

"What are you doing out here!? Wally, you know with your sicknesses you can't just-…" Brendan started to say, but I quickly hushed him. "Just let me inside!" I replied. I could hear Brendan groan, pulling down a rope of which I used to climb into his house. Once reaching the top floor, I flopped onto the hardwood floors, my bones feeling as if they would break when my friend looked at me from above. He turned on the lights, staring at me. "Okay, I'm gonna ask again. What are you doing here?!" he questioned intensely, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me lightly.

"I couldn't sleep…" I admitted, turning away to look around the room so I could avoid eye contact. But Brendan shook me again, his eyes sharp like blades that pierced through my body. "Oh come on, It's 2 in the morning…" he groaned, letting me go and flopping onto his bed. I held my hands together at my chest, not knowing what to say or do. I had my pajamas, so maybe he'd let me stay until morning.

"Well, I was wondering, could stay over for the night?" I asked, walking closer to Brendan's bed. He narrowed his eyes, then buried his face into a pillow shaped like a flattened out Pikachu. "No." he mumbled. "Okay, plan B" I thought to myself, putting on my 'adorable face' and getting on my knees. "But Brendan-Senpai~…I can't sleep without someone next to meee…" I whined in his ear, causing him to growl. "Pweedy Pweease…" I continued to whine, pulling on his arm and nuzzling his face.

He turned his face towards mine, an adorable angered expression on his face as his cheeks turned pink. "You know you're too freaking adorable…" He groaned, and I knew that I'd won this fight. Brendan scooted towards the left side of his bed, and I slipped under the covers and turned off the light. His breathing was soft, almost to the point that you would forget he was there. But to make sure he didn't leave me until morning, I wrapped my arms around his chest and snickered. "Goodnight, Brendan." I whispered, hoping for a reply. But there was nothing but breathing, and the obvious lie of being asleep.

"Fine, be that way." I said, turning my back towards his and hogging the cover. However, he pulled them back, and I was left with none. "Hey!" I yelled in a whisper, yanking the cover back towards me. He pulled them back towards them again, and soon both of us were yanking at the blanket. However, after a few seconds, he let go, causing me to tumble backwards and hit my forehead on the floor. A headache occurred almost instantly, holding my head in my hands and curling up.

"Give me back the cover now, I'm cold." He said. I couldn't take much more of it, and my mind was completely blocked from the impact of falling. Instead, I started to sniffle, and I heard Brendan move on the bed and look over the edge. He gasped, immediately jumping onto the floor and picking my head up. He examined my head as my eyesight started to get blurry from both tiredness and tears. "Oh geez, you're bleeding." He told me. Brendan reached over for his First aid kit, getting out some napkins and alcohol swabs. He wiped the blood off of my forehead and then ripped the paper off of the alcohol swap, placing it on my forehead as I flinched badly. "N-No, that burns!" I cried, trying to push Brendan off of me.

This only made his grip stronger, tightening his left arm around my waist and right arm cleaning the huge cut on my forehead. "Brendan stop!" I said a bit louder, my forehead burning. "Hush, or my parents will hear you!" he commanded, taking the slightly bloody alcohol swab off my forehead, "There. Good as new."

Brendan placed a Band-Aid on my head, making sure he stuck it on tight as he sighed. "I'm…sorry." Brendan apologized, leaning forward and hugging me. His breath was hot yet soft, causing me to shiver. He chuckled, and we climbed back into his bed together, pulling the cover onto both of us. We looked at each other for the longest time, smiling, until finally my eyes slowly shut as I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I saw Brendan putting on his casual shirt, catching a glimpse of his upper body, making me gasps and blush. He turned around to face, pulling his shirt down. "Good morning, Wally." He said sweetly, sitting down to put on his shoes, "How was your sleep?"

"It was amazing. Instead of nightmares, I had dozens of dreams, and they were realistic too!" I replied happily. But then, I started to cough, Brendan noticing immediately. He walking over to the bed and helping me up. Once on my feet, Brendan arm locked us together, walking downstairs to the kitchen and dining room where Professor Birch and his wife were eating. "Good morning Brendan, and oh! Hello Wally." Professor Birch said, waving his hand. I blushed, waving back and inching closer to Brendan. "We're just going out to hunt wild Pokemon, dad. Then I'll be back in time for dinner." Brendan assured, throwing his arm across my shoulders.

Professor Birch nodded, and then the two of us walked out the door and down Route 101, where we saw many different Pokemon from our past. My body was starting to overflow with nostalgia, remembering all the great times Brendan, May, and I had together defeating Team Magma, catching Groudon, and saving the world. But since May moved all the way to Lilycove, we don't see her as often. My thoughts were cut short when Brendan nudged me to catch my attention. "Remember this?" he asked, approaching Petalburg. "Well duh, it's my home town." I replied.

Brendan shook his head, pointing to a certain point in the road. "This is the first place we met." He said. I gasped, feeling stupid for not remembering. "You used that adorable face to persuade me to help you catch a Pokemon…Ah, good times." Brendan said, taking in a deep breath of air. "We've known each other for so long, I don't want anyone to affect us being best friends." I admitted. "How would anyone ever get between our friendship?" Brendan asked, chuckling. "Well, we're not different from most other best friends. I want us to do something special; something no other best friends would do." I replied.

Both of us thought for a long moment, until Brendan grabbed my hands calmly and turned to me face-to-face. "Well…we could kiss." He suggested shyly. All of a sudden, I felt my face get extremely hot, feeling like I would have an attack right there and then. "Uh..um..well…" I stuttered, unable to say what I wanted to. Brendan moved one of his hands onto my cheek, looking deep into my eyes. "Wally, that's the only thing I can think off, unless you have a better idea." He said softly. I looked away, sighing. "I've never kissed anyone." I admitted, crossing my arms in embarrassment. Brendan laughed, rubbing our noses together briefly. "Well, neither have I. But it doesn't hurt to try." He replied, giving me a small, goofy smile.

I nodded slowly, trying to make a face of determination. But inside, my heart was pounding, my blood was popping, and I was slightly shaking. Brendan inched closer to my face, and I could feel his breath cross over my face, which for some reason smelled like strawberries…

Without moments to spare, our lips finally met, and I felt like we were together in an entirely different world. A place where no one would bother us, and we could live together as best friends and not having to worry about judging or attention. A faint moan left my mouth as Brendan pushed me back a little, causing me to step backwards, but still kept our lips attached. Afterwards, a small moan left his mouth as well, as we both began to let small whimpers of desire escape our mouths.

After a few seconds, I hesitantly pulled back for air, Brendan looking at me with a faint, attractive expression. "Why'd you stop?" he asked teasingly, our foreheads still against each other. "Unlike you, my asthma limits by breath to continuously kiss. Also, you're lucky the town was empty today, or someone could've seen us." I replied, placing my finger on Brendan's chest. He chuckled, running off with my hand in his and into Petalburg Forest. Sun rays fell through the open spots in the tree's leafs as we led ourselves behind the big oak tree in the center, or bodies close and faces red.

"It'll be quick, I promise." Brendan said to me, inching closer. Before I could reply, he reattached our lips. They unattached and reattached every few seconds so we could take a short breath before joining again. "B-Brendan…" I whispered between kisses, finally allowing us to part. "Hm?" he said, playing with my hair dreamily. "So, no one will find out about this, r-right?" I asked, leaning backwards. Brendan shook his head, but my asthma started to get the best of me as I felt my chest started to tighten up, taking in deep breaths. "Come on, let me get you home." Brendan said, grabbing my hands.

Brendan lead me out of the forest and back to the front of my house, the wind blowing softly and blowing our hair, leaves falling from the trees. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Brendan asked me hopefully, showing a small smile. I smiled as well, nodding my head. "Yeah! And the day after that! And after that!" I chanted, jumping around, but stopped once I started to cough again. Brendan laugh, giving me a peck on the lips before running off. "See you tomorrow!" he yelled, waving and smiling as he hurried down Route 101. I opened the door to my house, waving back and going inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The night went by faster than I expected, and waking up at 8 in the morning with my room cold from an open window does not put you in a good mood. My entire body was freezing, and I'd wish I had Brendan's body to warm me up- wait, what am I saying? Uhh, anyway…

I reluctantly got out of bed, going downstairs where my parents seemed to be gone to work already. It was always a little sad to be alone when you first wake up, no one to say "Good morning." or "How did you sleep?" Quickly, I ran back upstairs to get dressed, grabbing my Mega Medallion along with my backpack, running out the door and quickly down the usually Route 101 to Brendan's house. Everyone was up and active today, trainers walking in and out of the gym, the neighbors planting and watering their berry trees, the fall breeze making the sun less threatening. Take that Groudon.

I walked down Route 101, arriving in front of Brendan's house. His mother was watering their garden, but her attention was drawn to me as she smiled warmly. "G'morning, Wally." She chirped, waving her one free hand. I couldn't see her eyes under the enormous sunhat she was wearing, but still waved back politely. I walked inside of the Birch home, looking around. Professor Birch must've went out to find more Pokemon, because there was absolutely no sound in the kitchen or office.

Slowly and shyly, I walked upstairs to Brendan's room, opening the door and peeping inside. Sun rays poured in from his window, little specs of dust floating around him in the rays. One of his arms were hanging loosely off the side of his bed, his hat hanging from his fingers. I inched closer to his bed, looking above at the Pokemon trainer who was still fast asleep. He was so adorable when he was sleeping, which is something I hate to admit.

"Brendaaan." I cooed, poking him in the cheek continuously. A few seconds passed, and he still showed no expression of waking up. I groaned, slowly lowering onto Brendan's back and laying on him. "Brendaaaan! Brendan-Senpaiiii~!" I purred in Brendan's ear, causing the ahoge in his hair to twitch. I snickered, standing up and taking Brendan's hat, putting it on top of my head. "I stole your hat!" I teased. Brendan opened his eyes slightly, giving me a grim expression and not saying a word. At this point, I was near giving up, running over to Brendan and sitting on the floor. I kissed him on his forehead, and his eyes automatically shot open. "W-Wally!" he stuttered, pushing me away from his forehead. I laughed at his surprised expression, never seeing Brendan so embarrassed in his life.

"Good morning, Bren-Senpai." I teased, standing up. I pulled the covers off of Brendan's bed and opened up the window, letting more of the sun into his room. "Come on, get up. We have the entire day to do stuff, and I don't want to wait." I said, pulling on Brendan's arm. He groaned, trying to pull away from me, but failed too since he was still half asleep. I grabbed his clothes out of the closet, throwing them and hitting him in the face, which was followed by an, "Ow!"

"Get your lazy ass up already." I commanded, taking Brendan's hat off of my head and putting it on him. He cocked his eyebrow as I stepped outside of the room, leaving the door slightly open to make sure he didn't try to lock me out.

I waited, and waited, and waited some more, until after a clean 10 minutes Brendan finally walked out his room. He walked downstairs, and I followed quickly behind him as we both walked out the door. "So, what are we…doing today?" he said, yawning in the middle of his sentence. Instead of responding, I got my Eon Flute out my back pocket and played a tune. "Just wait for it." I told him, looking into the sky. A few seconds later, Latias appeared out of the sky and landed in front of me and Brendan, letting out a cry of happiness.

Brendan gasped at the sight of the legendary, then looked at me. "Hiya, girl. How've you been?" I asked Latias, petting its head softly as it let out another cry. "H-How did you-…" Brendan tried to ask me, but I stopped him. I jumped on Latias's back, motioning the boy trainer to join me. At first, he hesitated, but as I reached out my hand, he grabbed it and we rode into the sky on the legendary's back. I lightly tapped the key stone in my mega medallion, and a radiant light devoured is. We then reappeared on Latias, flying faster in its mega form as it did barrel rolls, loops, and other sky tricks.

"Latias, down there!" I commanded, pointing to a certain spot in Hoenn. It looked down to where I was pointing, and nodded in understanding. "Hold on, Brendan!" I yelled over the wind, grabbing onto Latias's wings tightly. After a few more twist and turns, we landed in the center of Mauville City. I jumped off of Latias, Brendan quickly following me as Latias devolved. I pet her head once again. "Thank you, Latias." I whispered, giving her a quick kiss on the head. Somehow, inside my mind, I heard, "You're welcome, Wally. I shall see you soon." And with that, Latias flew into the air and back to her Mirage Island.

I saw Brendan walk into Mauville Center, and I quickly followed behind him. It was crowded more than usual. And I mean, really crowded. Every department on every floor was filled to the brim. Somehow, Brendan and I managed to squeeze ourselves through the crowds, making it to the newly opened arcade, "**PokeGames**". Lame name, I know, but I don't have much control over it. But as we prepared to walk inside, somebody scream.

"OH MY ARCEUS, IT'S BRENDAN BIRCH!" a girl screamed, pointing at the trainer beside me. Everyone in the main hall turned towards us, gasping in surprise. "BRENDAAAAN!" Another girl screamed, and in one huge herd the entire crowd rushed towards us. Not knowing what to do, I was pushed back towards the outside of the crowd and ended up far away from Brendan as he was surrounded by fans. I balled up my hand, gritting my teeth as tons of fangirls (and even some fanboys) surrounded the champion.

"OH! SIGN MY BOOK!"

"PLEASE TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME!"

"BRENDAN, SCOUT ME TO BE YOUR NEXT GIRLFRIEND!"

Okay, that one made my heart crumble a little, and I don't know why. As I watched everyone give Brendan his celebrity attention, I slowly backed away from the commotion, walking out of Mauville Mall and back down Route 110, clutching my bookbag straps tightly and anger slowly getting stronger. "Why did he have to be the stupid champion in the first place…" I mumbled quietly to myself, staring at the ground. I pulled out Talonflame's pokeball, letting the flame falcon back into the outside world. "Take me home…" I said, jumping on its back and laying down, which was followed by a sigh. Talonflame cawed, pecking at my hair, which made me laugh. "Haha, alright. Please take me home." I corrected myself. He nodded, taking off into the air at an extreme speed and leaving Brendan behind.

~  
>Brendan POV<p>

"Haha, alright, huddle up." I told the three girls surrounding me as they all wrapped their arms around me, giggling and holding up their phones. Three photos snapped at the same time, and I felt one of them kiss me on the cheek. "Thank you, Champion Brendan!" the girls called out, running into the Ramen Bowl. I waved goodbye to them, as the crowd started to clear up. I stretched, turning back towards the Game Center. "Wally?" I said, looking around as I prepared to enter the arcade. No reply. I walked away from my spot, calling out for my best friend. "Wally?! Hey, Wally, come on. We have to-…" but I cut my sentence short when I saw his Eon Flute laying on the ground, unharmed. I picked it up, my heart dropping after realizing what I'd done.

Quickly, I ran outside and blew on the Eon Flute. Then, I waited, until finally Latias appeared in the sky happy as usually. But as soon as it landed and saw me, its expression changed to annoyed and confused at the same time. "No time to talk, you have to take me back to Petalburg." I told the legendary, hoping she understood me. At first, Latias hesitated, letting out a noise. "Please…" I begged, placing my hand on her head. Finally, she gave in and motioned me to get on her back. Quickly, I jumped on and she took off into the air. However, this time she didn't mega evolve, since after all, she was Wally's.

After only a few seconds in the air, Latias plummeted towards the ground, decreasing in speed slowly as it swirled around gracefully and landed in front of Wally's house. I jumped off of her back, and she gave me a small smile. As I prepared to walk away, I reached into my bag and got out a Deluxe Pokepuff, feeding it to her. "Thank you, Latias." I said. She nodded, flying back into the air as I knocked on Wally's door. There was no response. Thankfully, he told me where his spare key was, reaching under his doormat at pulling out the silver key. The door made a clicking noise and slowly slid open as I walked inside.

Obviously, his parents were still at work, and at first I feared he wasn't at his house. But then, I heard something crash in his room as I quickly ran up the stairs. Once I reached the room, I flung the door open. In the center of the room, Wally was laying on the floor, curled up like a ball and several items scattered around him. His attention towards the carpet wasn't interrupted as I walked closer to the green haired boy, getting on my knees. "Wally…?" I whispered, looking into his ice blue eyes. "Oh, hey… Don't mind me, just uhh, doing stuff." He replied coldly and lifeless, scratching his carpet.

Without hesitation, I picked Wally up by his arms, as he tried his best to resist. "Leave me alone, meaniehead." He said in the angriest way he could, but it only made me chuckle. "Meaniehead, really?" I asked, snickering. He looked up at me angrily, his face pink and eyes dark. "You completely forgot about me. See? This is the stuff I was talking about. Since you're champion now, you're gonna get all this attention from fans. They're gonna…Th-they're gonna steal you from me!" he cried, tears starting to swell in his eyes. Oh boy, don't I just feel terrible.

"Hey…no they're not. They're not stealing anyone from anybody." I convinced him, rubbing my hand through his hair. Thankfully I said that before he'd started full-on crying, his eyes turning blood red. "T-Then prove it." He commanded, his voice shaky. I sighed, wiping a tear that was about to fall form his adorable little face. He closed his eyes, puckering his lips shyly. I slowly leaned forward, placing my lips against his as he suddenly stopped crying. I felt my hat slowly get dragged of my head, the two of is then joining out hands together. I backed up to give Wally a few second to breathe, but he quickly joined us back together by tugging on my head roughly. But finally, his lungs gave in as he finally had to part for air.

"I-I guess I believe you now." He mumbled, looking away. I laughed, kissing him on the forehead as he played with the ahoge in my hair.

"Ahoge ahoge ahoge!"

"Stop doing that…"

"Nope!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome everyone, to Expert Trainer Camp!"

I sighed, leaning my against my arm in boredom as Wilona rambled on and on about how much "fun" we were going to have. Brendan was sitting at the desk next to me, secretly texting on his phone with his head laid low. May was sitting on the other side of me, half asleep as she was texting as well. Could they have possibly been texting each other?! In the middle of Wilona's speech?! And most of all, Brendan was texting _her_?!

Picking the paint on my desk, I tried to stay focused just in care Wilona decided to randomly call on people to answer questions. But just then, I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket. I looked down, and the glow of the screen showed faintly through the material. Slowly and quietly, I reached into my pocket and read what the screen said;

Brendan:

"This meeting is boring as hell. You owe me some extra 'us' time after this~! :["

I felt my face turn slightly hot as I turned towards Brendan, who looked back at me and winked. Smiling, I turned my head back down and started to text back. Oh, what was I going to say? Something cute, seductive? What would Brendan-nii like…?

"Wally, what are you doing?" I voice said above me, of which I recognized automatically. I froze, not looking up. "N-Nothing, Ms. Wilona." I replied, trying to lower my phone back into my pocket. But her hand swung forward, her fingers reaching out. "Hand it over." She commanded. I froze again, looking up at her as her eyes shot an annoyed glance. But I couldn't let her read the text. Then everyone would know about me and Brendan's secret. Not only that, but he'd probably hate me, end our friendship, and I'd never be able to feel those soft, dreamy-

"Wally Emerald!" Wilona shouted. I jumped, my phone slipping out of my hand and hitting the floor with a bam. I looked down, only to see the battery half way across the room, the edge chip off, and the screen cracked and off. Everyone in the classroom gasped, and then started to snicker and whispered. Even though my phone was broken, it wasn't as bad as it seemed. At least the class was safe.

"Anyway, class, I will be assigning cabins. There will be 2 boys and two girls in each cabin, and I will NOT be changing them under and circumstances." Wilona said, walking away from my desk, shooting an evil look at me. I cleared my throat, not bothering to pick up the broken phone pieces, and instead listen to who I would be staying in a cabin with.

Wilona walked back to her desk, pulling out a sheet of paper and placing on reading glasses. And I must say, she looked way different with reading glasses on. More modern and smart, and a tad bit nerdy actually. "Cabin One! Serena, Shauna, Calem, Red!" Wilona shouted. A looked behind me and heard the two girls squeal quietly, Serena placing a kiss on Shauna's head. Woah…

"Cabin Two! Tierno, Trevor, Bonnie, Dawn! Cabin Three! Brendan, Wally, May, Lisia!" Wilona called out. I sighed in relief, looking over at Brendan who gave a thumbs up. But then, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, leaning against my ear. "Just so you know, I paid for that cabin." A higher pitch, girly voice whispered to me. I looked back and saw Lisia smiling, causing her to wink and then giggle. I couldn't help but to smile too, but something inside my body told me she didn't just get the cabin so we could all be together. However, I didn't let it get to me.

For about another minute, Wilona continued to call out cabins until finally the list was completed. She ordered us to get out bags ready to get onto the bus, because we'd be leaving in 15 minutes. Everyone rushed up at the same time, dashing to the corner of the room to find their luggage. I walked over to Brendan, Lisia, and May, who were all talking. Brendan looked at me and smiled, flinging his arm over my shoulders and pulling me closer to him, causing me to blush.

"Great news, Wally. The Contest Company funded Lisia to get her own personal bus, and only the four of us get to ride on it. Isn't that totally awesome?!" Brendan asked, even though I didn't bother to answer. He picked up my green book bag printed with a "W" on the front, handing it to me as he picked up his own. May had a casual pink duffle bag, but Lisia went all out; having a huge blue suitcase with gemstones incrusted on the front, making it sparkle.

"Well come on, slowpokes! We gotta go load up!" she said, running off as her bag rolled behind her. We quickly followed after the pop star, discovering something I never would've expected to be riding in. A huge bus with Lisia's face printed on the side of it, with window's you'd see on houses, and enough space to actually live in there. We walked up as Lisia opened the door, leading us inside. "Welcome to travel paradise!" she announced.

My jaw dropped, and so did the others. The inside was way better than the outside, and way bigger too. There were bedrooms, a hottub, an all you could eat buffet, and best of all, a HUGE flat screen TV along with lounge couches. Before anyone got to say anything, May jumped into Lisia arms and planted kisses all on her face. "I love you, Lisia-Chaaaan!" she squealed, causing the two of them to fall back onto the couch. Brendan and I just watched awkwardly, placing our bags in the corner.

Finally, after everything was settled, Wilona announced we'd be leaving. I closed the door to the bus, stretching me and the others heard the engine roar to life. Slowly, I felt the truck moving beneath my feet, looking out the window as the outside world started to move. May flopped back onto the couch, placing her arms behind her head. Lisia laid down next to her, placing her head on May's lap and curling up. Brendan and I went into the bedroom, which has two normal sized beds. Not to mention, there were small TVs we could also watch in here, which was totally awesome.

I sat on the left bed, and the covers made me feel like royalty. Smooth silk and satin I could just dive into and rest like I was on a cloud. I laid there, letting out a peaceful sigh as I felt Brendan's presents, his body lying next to mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt him plant a small kiss on my ear, and then my cheek, which was followed by him rubbing his face gently into my neck and breathing softly, making me feel like I was being protected by a guardian angel.

"Thanks for breaking your phone to keep our secret. I promise I'll repay it for you." He said. Brendan's left hand met mine as they joined together and I giggled. "Ah, it's no biggy. No way I'm letting anyone find out." I replied, turning my neck and head enough to see his face. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, our lips finally met, Brendan introducing me to a few new tongue movements along the way. It only lasted a few seconds, but they were wonderful.

"So, about that 'us' time…"


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the sounds of blasting Japanese music, and the voices of girls squealing. The room was dimly lit, as I found myself wrapped in Brendan's arms. Somehow, he was still fast asleep, his hat on the floor and his hair messy. Silently, I tried to slither out of his grasp as he started groaning in his sleep. Finally, when I was free, I opened the bedroom door to find Lisia and May dancing to this girl on the tv with blue hair and a pink dress. Lisia must've heard me, looking back as she paused the video.

"Got tired of napping with your boyfriend?" she asked teasingly, leaning on the edge of the couch and smirking. I felt a small blush form on my face, looking at May as she glomped the popstar and giggled. "He's not my boyfriend…" I replied, scratching my head and walking over to the fridge. I opened the door and picked up a slice of pizza, grabbing a napkin. "Deniiiaaaaal." May said, laughing. I placed my slice of pizza in the microwave, turning it on for 30 seconds as I turned back towards the girls.

"I'm in no denial what so ever, thank you very much. Brendan and I are just friends and that's all." I said proudly. Just then, May whispered something into Lisia's ear, causing them to giggle. I was pretty confused, knowing that nothing good was about to come out of this. May stood off of the couch, walking towards me. All of a sudden, she grabbed me by the arms and forcefully pressed her lips against mine.

I don't know why, but all of a sudden I started flailing around trying to get her off of me. Behind us, Lisia took a picture and laughed. She ran into the bedroom as May finally let go, rushing into the room as well. I saw the lights cut on as I ran in there too, Brendan half asleep as Lisia and May were screaming in his ear. "GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" I yelled, charging into Lisia. Unfortunately, being the younger one, she pushed me off of her, teasingly holding the phone in her hand.

"Oooh Brendan. Look at Wally and May. Aren't they adorable?" Lisia said, throwing the phone to Brendan. I gasped, Brendan picking up the phone as his eyes widened. He looked at me angrily, deleting the photo and leaning up in his bed. "Okay, now before you go thinking about anything…" I stuttered, Brendan standing up as Lisia and May ran out the room, peeking their heads in. I gulped as Brendan walked right in front of me, grabbing both of my wrist and pinning me against the wall. His messy hair and gorgeous eyes made me feel like I was gonna melt, my face getting hot and red. "B-Brendan it wasn't-…" I tried to say, but my sentence was cut off by him placing a soft kiss against my lips.

I heard Lisia and May burst into laughter, surprised that Brendan didn't pull away when he heard it. "They're standing out there…" I whispered, looking at the door. "Does it look like I care?" he asked seductively, placing his finger on my cheek and pushing my face back towards his. He reconnected our lips again, closing his eyes and letting go of my wrist, now wrapping his arms around my waist. After a few seconds, he finally pulled away, glaring at May and Lisia. "These lips are mine, thank you." Brendan said. Instead of replying with words, Lisia pecked May on the lips as well. "Good to know." She replied, smirking.


End file.
